


Telephone

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...This is not your phone, Mr. Grayson."</p><p>Or, that time Talia was the last to find out about Damian's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt.
> 
> I interpreted your prompt in two ways - that Talia just found out and is now speaking to Dick about it, or is speaking to Dick and realizes it during/after - and picked the latter. Also Damian is aged to 24.

Talia couldn’t stop the way her eyes narrowed at the sound of the other man’s voice. He waited a few seconds of silence before repeating his greeting. Talia huffed. “This is not your phone, Mister Grayson.”

“Nope.” Dick said jovially. “That would be why I answered by saying, _‘Damian’s phone, Dick speaking.’”_

“You’re at the manor?” Talia asked. “I was informed you were back in Bludhaven.”

“I am. Damian’s here.”

“Then put him on the line.” Talia growled. “This is important.”

“Well, not _here_ here. He’s in the shower.” Dick explained. “I recognized your name when it popped up, so I answered it. What’s the emergency?”

“Private matter. I’ll call back.”

“Oh come on, Talia.” Dick moaned. “You know he’s going to tell me whatever you say anyway.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he trusts me.” If Talia didn’t know any better, she’d say Dick sounded…smug. “Funny what happens when you’re _nice_ to the kid.”

“What are you implying?”

“That you and Bruce probably should have read some parenting books.” Dick laughed.

“I don’t need judgment from the likes of you, _circus boy_.”

“No judgment here. I promised Damian I would stop.” Dick assured. “Now, what’s the problem?”

“None of your concern. Now either go retrieve my son or I will call later.” Talia ordered.

Dick sighed, but Talia could hear his movement in getting up. “Talia, I’ve got a question for you.”

“What?”

“You and Bruce…” He hummed slowly. “You guys don’t…let’s say, _compare notes_ on your son very often do you?”

“Not really. Why?”

“And, just to remind me. When was the last time you called Damian?” Dick asked. “Even just to…shoot the breeze or something?”

“About seven months ago.” Talia muttered, feeling slightly ashamed. “Things have been…busy.”

“Ah…well, that would explain it.” Dick said gently, almost sympathetically. Suddenly his voice was loud. “Hey, Dam-…oh.”

“What is it?” Talia asked quickly. “Is he alright?”

“Fine, fine. He’s fine.”  Dick breathed. Suddenly he was whispering. “Hey, uh…Talia? How about I have Damian call you back later.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s asleep. And I just… _really_ don’t have the heart to wake him.” Dick was hesitant, voice still quiet. She heard the muted squeak of him sitting on a mattress. “It’s been ages since he’s had a good, proper sleep.”

“And how would you know? Last I heard, you’re barely in Gotham at all.” When Dick didn’t answer right away, Talia became suspicious. “How long has Damian been _in_ Bludhaven anyway?”

“Uh…about six months?” Dick gave off another laugh, but this one was nervous. “Look, I’d love to have a good, old fashioned chat with you Talia, but it looks like your stubborn-ass kid literally got out of the shower and fell into the bed. I’m going to go grab him some extra blankets and maybe a shirt, and I can’t do that with one hand. So…could we…?”

Talia exhaled sharply. “As soon as he’s awake, have him contact me.”

“Of course.” Dick agreed.

Talia hung up the phone, but sat in silence, mulling over Dick’s words and phrases. He sounded so…gentle and caring as he spoke of her son, it reminded her of how she sometimes still spoke about Bruce.

In that instance, it clicked. Her eyes widened at the realization. Before her brain caught up to her movements, the phone was back in her hand, and she had hit redial.

It only rang once. “Talia, I haven’t even-”

“If you hurt him.” She hissed. “If you break his heart, I will end you in the _slowest_ and most _painful_ way I know. Not even your precious Justice League will be able to protect you from me, do you understand?”

Dick paused. “…Yes, ma’am.” he said evenly. He cleared his throat nervously. “Clear as crystal.”

“And if he wants to leave you, you let him.” Talia snapped. “And you do not bother him again.”

“What Damian wants, Damian gets.” Dick responded calmly. “I don’t want it any other way either, Talia.”

“Good.” Talia muttered. Without waiting for a response, she ended the call.

“Good.” Dick sighed as the line beeped. He looked down at Damian, who he’d only just been able to roll onto his back, and pushed the wet hair off his forehead with a smile. “Yeah, good.”


End file.
